Queen Soda Pop
KANE & ABEL - Straight Thuggin' Lyrics (feat. Sole', Twista) Kane Gangsta! (Gangsta) Gangsta! (Gangsta) 1: Twista Gang-bangin murder with the killin, stackin Phillys to the ceiling bloody body chillin, can't fight the feeling, now I'm a Chi-Town building and I'm rolling with New Orleans, what the fuck enemies gonna bring to the table? I'm gonna train to slain you Rollin with my gangstas Kane and Abel In pain can you sustain them cables hooked on your back who got you charged? Wanna get the mac off guard? Nigga I don't know you so you better come hard get your nieces, nephews, and cousins takin bunches all of the sudden, who them niggas thats southern? all the bullshit haters talking, I aint stuntin we're gonna be ballin never fallin rollin hundreds in a 600 benz steady stackin ends hit the block on 10, rollin with the twins merciless thugs, bustin off slugs, so your family didnt know where you was breakin the motherfuckers off for the set dub 2000 It happened to lack for the love what? No fear strike first Gonna roll, strike first, don't fit, to the death, gotta ride til we die we the one, then if you gotta try, hollow points gotta fly, so holla bye, shorty don't cry hold yo chest up, you about to get touched That's what you get for bein a hoe and fuckin with niggas like us x2: Kane and Twista Kane We're straight thuggin, straight thuggin, straight thuggin, straight thuggin Twista Gotta get em all by the dozen, better start runnin if it aint no lovin for what Kane Gansta! (Gangsta) Kane We're straight thuggin, straight thuggin, straight thuggin, straight thuggin Twista Gotta get em all by the dozen, better strart runnin if it aint no lovin for what 2: Kane Real ass niggas lets break some bread together All you fake ass niggas yall gonna be dead together, niggas could never understand what the tec would do turn all you smart mouth motherfuckers in a vest of bulls in and out, in and out my bullets havin sex with you, im triggafied niggafied, my niggas ride, i do Bitches got no class like a substitute teacher, disrespect that ass, take off my rings and beat ya, if i catch you doin bad, i got that right to heat ya put some tens in yo meter, twist that cap like a two liter what on earth would possess you to push me, take off your skirt bitch show the world your pussy the kingpin most wanted kid run this gangsta rappin down with each other for life Bitch it was bound to happen haters start yappin, niggas bound to start cappin, Kane and Abel in this bitch now its time for some action x2 3: Sole' Sole' hot pussy down for my bitches and shit thug niggas slug niggas for they riches and shit tight pussy bitch got these niggas lovin my shit cock it back, rob you blind while you toungin my shit motherfucker im the baddest bitch, gonna get you for dope i snatch up and blow, and lick you while i get you for more and you aint no droppin fellow when i get you and go kiss your lips then I kill you while im fucking you slow (bitch!) my brigade bring the fury of storm im hot while you warm excelling niggas, reaching they norm u was sworn motherfuckers wish they never was born Sole' bless the mic niggas legacy worn what, associal right handing my shit commandin my shit, blaze the land with my shit, red zone motherfuckers they was standin my shit spittin like these niggas, they aint understandin this shit (bitch!) x2 Kane Gangsta! (Gangsta) Gangsta! (Gangsta) Gangsta! out